


Dorks

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills (2019) [47]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Quadruple Drabble, Second Year Hinata Shouyou, Silly, Third Year Akaashi Keiji, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Akaashi is dating a pair of dorks.[Prompt: “I swear my house is haunted.”]





	Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> Anti-shippers don't interact.

Akaashi is lucky enough to have not one, but two complete dorks for boyfriends. His friends and teammates often wonder how he can put up with the weird antics of both Bokuto and Hinata, and Akaashi does nothing more but shrug his shoulders. He’s just totally used to it.

Ever since the second training camp with Karasuno in his second year of high school, Akaashi has had two boyfriends. He fell in love with the hyperactive Bokuto back in his first year, and the pair both fell for the just as hyperactive Hinata at that camp. And, since then, they’ve been a firm triad. A triad in which only one of them acts his age.

With Bokuto at college these days, Akaashi and Hinata travel onto the university campus every few weeks to spend some time with their boyfriend. Today is no exception, explaining why Akaashi sits on the couch in a messy student apartment, Bokuto’s flatmates having left to give them some privacy (accompanied with an infuriating wink that made Hinata go red).

“It’s so good to see you, Kotarou!” Hinata yells, jumping on Bokuto and giving him a kiss.

His face going red, Bokuto grins. “Good to see you two, Shouyou.” Bokuto spots the glance Akaashi gives the pair, and stares at him. “Hey hey hey, Keiji, what’s with the face?”

“Nothing,” Akaashi says. “I was just wondering how you two are always so loud.”

Hinata laughs. “I dunno. We just are.”

His matter-of-fact phrasing brings a smile to Akaashi’s face.

 

That night, the three of them slump together on the couch (Hinata lying across the others like a bed, and Bokuto’s head on Akaashi’s shoulder) and watch a doctumatary about paranormal stuff.

And as they watch ghost hunters freak out in haunted buildings, Hinata says the weirdest thing to ever have come out of his mouth. “You know, I swear my house is haunted.”

Bokuto and Akaashi glance at each other, Bokuto’s expression mirroring his own.

“What?” Bokuto says, laughing.

“Hey, don’t laugh at me, you jerk!” Hinata says, pouting.

“So… you live in a haunted house, Shouyou?” Akaashi asks.

“Well, it’s not, like, definitely haunted, but I always hear weird noises like WHAM! In the middle of the night.”

This time, it’s Akaashi’s turn to laugh.

“What?” Hinata says.

“Sorry. It’s just… you two are such dorks,” he says, prompting even more yelling and hysterical laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
